


Jealousy

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Dylan is doing some work on Keller and Dom completely mis-interprets a conversation between him and Lofty. His insecurities begin to appear and Lofty has to find a way to reassure Dom that he is all Lofty wants. Perhaps with a little advice from Dylan.Found this in another folder, so not entirely sure were it's based in the time line but they are together.





	Jealousy

Dom was having a rough day. He had completed surgery on a patient, which hadn't been successful. While the patient was alive, they were currently in ICU until they were strong enough for another surgery. An agency nurse was in who was useless. Nice guy, just very lazy and only interested in the attractive staff that walked around. He had managed to mix up Dom's blood samples, which had almost meant Dom had given the wrong diagnoses to a patient. He'd had a terrible night's sleep (Lofty was working some nights to help a friend) so he was alone in bed. He never slept well when Lofty was on nights, though never told him figuring he would just sound too needy. He'd managed to have his drink knocked out of his hands by a clumsy nurse, and was currently struggling to finish patients notes. He was already 2 hours over finishing time. The plus side was that he had got to see Lofty on handover. They both escaped to the changing room for a few minutes. Dom complained he was cold, so Lofty gave him his spare fleece, with a fleeting kiss before leaving. Dom sighed. He put it on and inhaled the smell that was distinctly Lofty. He felt himself sad he'd be alone tonight, but happy with the smell of his boyfriend. As he left he saw Lofty talking animatedly to a doctor he didn't recognise. A very attractive in a rugged kind of way doctor, Dom decided. The man appeared to be listening to Lofty with interest before they walked off to check on patient. Dom hovered around under the pretence he had to finish something. He sat at the computer and watched the pair curiously. They couldn't talk loud because of patients but they appeared to know each other and were comfortable around each other. As they came back he heard Lofty talking  
"Dom's working tomorrow late. I've got the day off."  
"Well..."  
"I'd love to see your pup again" Lofty said eagerly  
"OK 6pm. I'll cook dinner"  
"... And I'll bring desert" Lofty answered with a smile.  
It was then he noticed Dom behind the computer screen. He smiled widely 

"Hey, why you still here?" 

"Why not? Am I getting in the way?" 

"No of course not, you just look tired" Lofty said with a concerned look 

"Sounds like you won't be available tomorrow evening?" Dom said trying to sound interested rather than jealous

"Your working. Oh silly me. Let me introduce you..." Lofty grabbed Dylan's arm as he was about to walk away 

"This is Dylan.."

"Not sure I need to know a name" Dom answered 

"Dylan is an ED doctor that is a friend and colleague, who happens to be covering a shift, Dylan this is Dom, the man I was telling you about" Lofty continued. 

Dom noticed an overly bright smile and Dylan looked a little surprise at being called a friend. He began to let his imagination run away. Maybe that wasn’t how Dylan saw himself? Maybe he was more than that to Lofty? Was Lofty hiding something from him?

"Ben has mentioned you" Dylan said in greeting 

"Ben?" Dom asked in surprise 

"What kind of a name is Lofty? I never called him that " Dylan answered with a shrug  
Lofty smiled at that and Dom noticed the happy, relaxed smile. 

"Well….” Dom began 

"It's great my 2 favourite doctors have met"

‘Great’ wasn’t how Dom would have described this meeting. Dylan looked between Lofty and Dom, before taking a step back

“Dom, you must be finished by now, go home” Lofty said quietly

“Why are you so eager for me to go?” Dom asked

“Because I care, because I don’t want you to fall asleep on a shift.” Lofty said reasonably

“So you can spend time with your other ‘favourite’ doctor” Dom said moodily

“Dom, look. I need to get back to work, go home, sleep and I’ll catch you before you leave tomorrow” Lofty compromised

Dom still looked sulky but he was really tired. Lofty smiled before leaning forward to gently kiss him before going back to his work.

He and Dylan had just finished the rounds before returning to the nurses station.

“So that’s your boyfriend?” Dylan asked

“I’m not really sure what we are, I mean boyfriend/partner/significant other” Lofty answered

“Have you clarified with him?” Dylan asked

“No, we haven’t, I mean...” Lofty trailed off “His been through so much and I just worry something would go wrong”

“Look if you want an opinion, you care about him, but he clearly.. Uh... loves you. Do you know how you feel about him?” Dylan asked

“I, I know how I feel...I like waking up next to him, I like cooking him food, I like taking him out, I like the fact he treats me...even though he goes overboard sometimes.”

“I heard lots of like...” Dylan said “I didn’t hear ‘love’ though and it doesn't end well unless people are on the same page”

“I haven’t said it yet” Lofty confessed

“I don’t see why not, you feel it. I’ve never seen you look at anyone the way you look at him”

“Hmm...” Lofty mused

“Look people are patient, but sometimes...” Dylan didn’t seem to know how to finish something

“Remember when you went for that promotion, I said you need to give a 100% to something...it’s the same in the relationship, his obviously 100% into this relationship, and you get nervous when you have to give everything”

“I have changed since going away” Lofty argued

“But you’ve not changed that much” Dylan countered “Are you giving a 100%? If not, will you be able to?”

“Yes without a doubt” Lofty answered confidently 

“See you care a lot about everyone, you always have...are you sure it’s love” Dylan asked making it sound like an alien word

Lofty was quiet and thoughtful for a second. He smiled briefly before obviously deciding to keep the answer to himself. Dylan shrugged and they continued their shift, sticking to patient care and casual topics. As it was the end of the shift, Lofty was getting ready to leave when Dylan stuck his head around the door

“Still on for dinner tonight?” Dylan asked

“Yes, See you at 6? Dom finishes at 10 so can’t stay too late” Lofty said with a smile

“Sure, see you then” Dylan said with a look that was the equivalent of a Dylan smile

Lofty stopped on the way back to Dom’s flat. He picked up a couple of blueberry muffins, 2 coffees and a small red rose. When he arrived back at the flat, he knew he had half an hour before Dom’s alarm went off. He laid everything on a tray, then slowly walked into the bedroom balancing the tray. He saw Dom in bed, snuggled under the blanket wrapped in Lofty's fleece. He lent forward and kissed his cheek, before climbing into bed, carefully putting his tray on the side. He lay on his side and snuggled into Dom, and began to kiss his shoulder, then his neck and Dom started to stir. Dom slowly turned over to face Lofty, slowly opening his blue eyes to meet Lofty’s doe eyes gazing back at him

“Morning” Lofty said leaning in for a kiss

Dom returned with a small smile

“Morning” He answered before frowning a little as he remembered the last conversation they had

“I brought breakfast” Lofty said

“Mmm..I’m hungry” Dom said slowly sitting up as Lofty lay the tray across their bed

“So about yesterday.” Dom said after taking a bite of his muffin

“Dylan, is like, an old friend. He means a lot to me” Lofty said by way of explanation “But his a friend. It was just great to work with him again. I still only have eyes for you”

“I...know...Lofty...it was just the fact that he calls you Ben...you seemed so happy...plus I was very tired. I think I was just really tired” Dom said

“You can call me Ben if you want, it’s generally reserved for family...” Lofty said as a thought

“Then how come Dylan calls you it?” Dom asked interestedly 

“Because he dislikes nicknames” Lofty said “But everyone else in ED calls me Lofty”

“Was there ever anything between the 2 of you?” Dom asked curiously

“He...never romantically. We cared for each other, even though we were both so different, but he pushed me, he constantly challenged me to do better, give 100% to everything. No one except my gran has ever done that. It was a nice feeling, someone having that faith in you and when it went down hill, he tried to support me. When I left, I think he was really hurt. He had organised a card to give to the panel, attempting to show why everyone thought I should be forgiven for the error. He fought for me, and I left. I did what was right for me. I think it took him a while to accept it, but now were back to were we were.” Lofty finished

“I’m sorry...his just older, more experienced...” Dom said

“But I don’t love him, I love you. I love waking up next to you, I love cooking you dinner, I love going to sleep next to you, I love that you want to treat me all the time, there is nothing I don’t love about you” Lofty said in a breathy voice

Dom stopped eating and gazed at Lofty with a look of disbelief,

“You love me?” He asked for clarity 

“I Do, I know it’s taken me forever to say it, and I’m sorry I’ve let you doubt my feelings for you. Dylan talked some sense into me last night and made me realise that I do love you and we are on the same page"

“Why has it taken you so long?” Dom asked gazing into his eyes

“Because I care for everyone I meet...sometimes its hard to work out whether I love someone or not. But there is no question, I love you. I admire everything you have been through, everything you will achieve and want us to achieve things together” Lofty said with passion

“I thought you’d never say it” Dom confessed “That’s why I was annoyed last night with Dylan. I’m sorry. I trust you...I sometimes think, well that your going to change you mind”

“I can’t make promises for the future, but I know right now, in this moment and for the forseeable future I see myself with you” Dom lent into kiss him

Dom’s alarm began to sound, causing Dom to sigh

“I don’t want to go to work now” Dom whined

“Well I’ll be waiting when you finish” Lofty promised

“Don’t worry, your seeing Dylan tonight arn’t you?” Dom said remembering their conversations

“Yes, I mean...”

“It’s fine. I’m not going to dictate who you can or can not be friends with or where you go” Dom said feeling proud.

Lofty kissed him

“If your sure” Lofty said kissing him

“If it goes on too late, you know just message me, so I know your safe” Dom said softly

“Of course” Said Lofty  
Dom continued to get ready for work, reluctantly leaving his boyfriend.

It was 10pm. Dom was exhausted. It had been another long shift. While he’d said it was OK for Lofty to stay out, he really didn’t want to be alone, but owing to the lateness most of his colleagues had gone home. As he walked through security he saw a familiar mop of curls waiting for him, next to Dylan and a very messy looking dog. He smiled as Lofty walked up to greet him with a kiss

“What are you guys doing here?” Dom asked

“Dervla needed her evening walk, Dervla this is Dom” Dylan said “You do like dogs right?”

“Yes I do” Dom said leaning down to let her sniff her hand, then stroke her

“Good otherwise I would have had serious words with Ben and choosing his partners. A dog person is a good person” Dylan said wisely “I’m going to head back, safety in numbers you see”

“Dylan your walking back alone” Dom said with a smile “Want us to walk you back? It’s no problem”

“I have Dervla, trust me, think I am safer than you two” Dylan said nodding his head

“Goodnight Ben, Goodnight Dom. It was...good to meet you” Dylan decided on

Lofty hugged Dylan, and Dom watched in amusement how Dylan stood ramrod straight during the hug, but he was sure he saw Dylan’s hand move slightly towards Lofty.

As Dylan walked off, Lofty smiled at Dom

“It’s my mission in life, one day he’ll return a hug” Lofty said confidently

“Does he not...”

“Nope. Never has unless your his best friend and female” Lofty said with a grin “But well you know me, I can be very persuasive”

Dom laughed at that, he did know Lofty and lent into hug him.

“Thank you for coming, I was thinking of getting a cab...”

“We could if you like” Lofty answered with a bright smile

“Nah lets have a romantic walk in the moonlight” Dom said confidently

“Fine by me” Lofty agreed, leaning forward to once again kiss Dom before taking his hand, and leading them away from the hospital.

ThE eNd

So what did you think?


End file.
